A printed circuit board (PCB) multi-layer assembly generally comprises a layer stack of several electrically insulating or dielectric layers arranged one above the other with intermediate electrical conductor or wiring layers. Several embodiments and examples of PCB devices of this kind have become known up today. In particular, different approaches to embedding semiconductor chips within these PCB devices have been developed. These conventional approaches, however, suffer from different drawbacks which include sensitive and complex process steps and techniques which presently make these approaches cumbersome and sometimes impractical.